The Encounter
by Raven Minor
Summary: Rogue, my oc, meets Alice in Honolulu and is now in the middle of a war with wolves and vampires. plus, two girls from the island who thinks at first that they are man eating skellys! Lol, summery sucks. Based off of a roleplay. Enjoy. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: I crashed a plane

A/N: Hey! Brand Spanking New Story here for you! And guess what! This one will be updated so much more than the others! Yeah, I'm basing this off of a roleplay I am in with my friends from a site called the Fuzz Academy. I loved our story so much that I decided to make a fanfic out of it. So, whether you like it or not. It will be here. Have fun and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters. I just like to play with the action figures. -strokes edward-

-**Chapter one: **

I hated the hot sticky weather around me, making my skin a little warmer than usual. I had come upon an island, having crashed here only hours ago. And I still couldn't believe I had just hijacked a small plane, drove it without instructions, and ran it into the ocean. I sighed, whipping my brow with my leather sleeve. I had been nuts before but, never this bad.

I walked into a small town from the woods, trying to concentrate. I found myself in an alleyway, just looking out to a town square, a few pedestrians walking about this morning. I could sense much activity already and pulled out my phone, checking my navigation system built into it. I knew I was in a tropical area but nothing else. It was obviously inhabited. So, I opened my phone, taking my guesses and then looked at the truth, Honolulu.

I hated being off mainland, knowing I was literally trapped from running. I snapped the phone shut, shrugging off my trench and stuffing it into my bag which was on my back. I then sensed a human, one who was coming towards me and I ran, knowing I had to find food. This girl could be lunch if I wasn't careful.

As I ran, I sensed another one like me. She seemed curious of my existence and was coming in my direction as well. I didn't know who she was. I did know that she was good. My senses knew this already. I could tell that she intended to help me.

A/N: Ok, if you like it, Review, if not...Don't even bother. It's too hot for flames right now. Maybe when its winter...


	2. Chapter 2: Mmm Deer blood

A/N: Next part of our Roleplay! Yeah, I wrote them at the same time so this is just following chap. 1. Sorry about how short both of these puppies are. But, they get longer. Trust me.

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers...Because I don't own this series...thats why they call this crap fanfiction.

-**Chapter two:**

I had ran into what seemed like hard and cold marble. I looked up, seeing another vampire like me. I sighed, getting off the ground and dusting myself off. "Watch where you're going, eh?" I said to her and she smirked. I then sensed another danger besides the human following me. "Shit." I muttered, knowing a werewolf was coming our way.

I turned to leave but, the other vampire stopped me, grasping my arm. "Who are you?" She asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Rogue. Rogue de Lebrum. Why do you ask?" I said, trying to think of way out of this damn situation. She studied me and then answered.

"I saw that you needed a place to feed and thought that you may want some help. My name is Alice Cullen. We need to get something to eat. I saw a wolf come after us." I stood there, Alice now a bit ahead of me.

"What do you mean by saw?" I asked her, knowing it had to be some type of extra power like my own. "I mean, I can only sense. But, saw?"

"I can see into the future." She sighed, motioning me to follow her. "Now, come on. It's just over this ridge." She pointed to the hill and I followed.

We emerged into a valley of some sort and I suddenly noticed the amount of deer. I smiled a little as Alice pounced the first one she saw. I smiled, pouncing on my own and drinking it down. I had a few more and then figured I was set for the next few weeks.

I saw on the grass, waiting for Alice. She came back, I was whipping my mouth on with a napkin from my bag. "So, how long have you been around?" I asked, curiously.

"One hundred and seven years." She said, smiling a little. "How about you?"

"Two hundred and eighteen." I said, out ruling her a bit. "Come on. We better get back." I said, standing up and following Alice out of the valley.

As we came back into the alleyway, the girl who had been chasing me ran up to Alice and I. She started ranting on about our conversation. "Hello, strangers! I'm sorry to say this but I overheard you talking about hunting and I just want to say its not right! And you should give a real good reason for why you're talking about it! I wasn't eavesdropping or anything. I just overheard." I rolled my eyes.

I thought of something to do, an excuse of some sort. I rubbed my head, and was then shocked when Alice grabbed her by the arm. "Uh, Alice." I said, stuttering a little. "This probably isn't necessary." I then calmly stated and winced at the smell of human, following them, deeper into the alleyways.

"She knows too much." Alice said, dragging her away. "There is no way around this." I imagined Alice swearing every word known to man.

A/N: Yeah, sorry about Alice. She may seem a little OOC. Maybe its the blood diet...Lol, please review and no flames unless I made I really stupid mistake...


	3. Chapter 3: Man eating skeletons?

A/N: Third chapter...I know no one has read yet. But, I don't care...If you are the first reader...I beg you to review and tell me what you truly think...-sigh-

Disclaimer: I hate these...If I didn't then I would own the damn story...now wouldn't I?

-**Chapter three:**

Even though she was being dragged by her arm, the girl kept pestering us with questions and wasn't reacting to how terrifying we were. I sighed, more worried for my identity than her life. We finally stopped behind a coffee shop and the girl folded her arms while Alice pondered. "I'm still waiting for an answer." The girl impatiently tapped her foot. "By the way, my name is Kimi. So, who are you?"

I shot Kimi a glance to shut it and Alice answered the first question. "We will tell you later." She sighed and sat on a rock. Kimi looked at the both of us.

I was now concerned about the last question. The girl tapped her foot again, looking at me for our identities. I then sighed and before I could confront with Alice, my tongue slipped. "My name is Rogue de Lebrum. And that is Alice Cullen."

I paused, and then my mouth opened, letting more words spill out. "It is probably best that you do not mention our kind to anyone else. The reason we, as you say, 'hunted' is that we are a creature that is thought to have never existed. So, before you try to fight back or call the authorities, I would consider what you are truly up against. Otherwise, It may as well cost you your life and neither of us truly would wish for that. Now would we?" I was stern to her, letting her know that I wasn't lying.

"Man eating Skeletons?" Kimi said, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. "No way!" She then touched my arm, probably thinking it was true. I sighed, thinking of her stupidity.

"Do I look like a skeleton to you?" I growled a little, baring my teeth.

"Oh, vampires. I see." She was very naïve. She was then suddenly excited, jumping up and down in one plane. "So you're vampires? Yippee! My first supernatural friends! We'll have tons of fun together! I'll show you my hut! I made it myself! Oh! C'mon! Tobi will help you make your own hut if you don't have anywhere to stay! You can make it right next to me!" I sighed, smacking myself in the forehead.

I looked over to Alice who was shaking her head. Her head then shot up, and mine as well. We both knew what it was. "Werewolf." I muttered, ignoring Kimi for a few split seconds. She grabbed my hand then, pulling me towards her hut. She then let go as quickly as she grabbed them.

"Gosh, your hands are freezing!" I eyed her for a minute and then walked over to Alice, dragging Kimi behind me.

"We should get out of here." Alice muttered and I then saw it. A girl came into the clearing, literally morphing into her wolf form.

Her voice was deeper and changing as well. "What are you two vampires doing? Humans are not supposed to know about either of us. With her knowing that you exist, she will start wondering about the rest of us. We have to kill her."

"If we are such fearless creatures, then why not fight?" I asked her, dropping my bag to the ground. I then boldly walked into the circle of our opponent. "I am fully aware of the rules of our kind. But, we had no choice. She would have found out eventually. Now, we can settle this the easy way or the hard way. You choose." I stood into a fighting stance, getting low to the ground.

I remembered every battle with the wolves that I had been a part of. I never turned down a good fight. Not now. Not ever. I smiled, the wolf snarling and obviously choosing the hard way. I raised an eyebrow and my smile grew evilly. "Fine by me. But, Kimi will not die. Not by our hands. I only promise that much."

I then let my inner energy out, my eyes glowing a bright white. I then lunged at the wolf, as so did the wolf. We now were at a battle and equally matched as well.

A/N: It looked longer on my prossessor...Lol, review please!!


	4. Chapter 4: BAD DOGGIE!

A/N: Okay, some of my readers are a little antsy. Sorry about the hold up. Anyway, Homework and school held me back. So, without further stupid excuses...I give you, Chapter five. (sorry for shortness, I end where I see fit)

Disclaimer: Oh God, how I wish so much...

-**Chapter four:**

I got up from another attack, Alice protecting Kimi from the sidelines. "Rogue!" She shouted. "If they are willing to talk it out, then why don't we not fight?" She asked and I frowned.

"What in hell's name do you think it will talk at this point?" I shouted, taking another slash at the beast. "Plus, she started it!!" I humored to her. I heard Alice sigh over the fight and was soon by my side to help.

I was glad that Kimi was safe and I had Alice's trust. But, I was fully concentrated on the battle, dodging a slash and neither of us had really advanced. I found that the wolf was too strong and difficult for only myself to defeat.

As Alice jumped into the circle, distracting my opponent, I quickly jumped to side. I stood nearby, focusing my gift. I needed to use my energy. I let it out, forming a magic ball in my hands. It glowed black, my eyes a bright white. I attempted to double it's size, "Romdon, Enduron du a lor!" I shouted and flung the energy ball at the large animal.

A girl then jumped into the alleyway, "Oh my God!" She said, obviously amazed. "Is that dog attacking you? Down boy!!" She simply hit the wolf on the nose and grabbed it by the scruff of it's neck, pushing it's butt to the ground. "Bad doggie!" She said and then smiled at us.

"What the-" I muttered to myself and then realized that the energy ball was out of control. Unable to stop it, my attack accidentally hit the unknown girl in the head, along with the now unconscious werewolf. I realize that Alice is amazed by my power, taking us both a minute to realize what was going on.

I soon ran over the girl, muttering "Crap." over and over. I was sitting the girl up slowly, motioning to Alice about the wolf. Instead, Alice is holding back Kimi, who was complaining about my safety. "NOO! Let me go! Rogue is going to get hurt! Aren't you going to help her? PLEASE! Turn around!! I don't want to resort to violence but I'll bite if you don't go back! Please…" I heard Kimi's voice getting weaker and weaker, her tearing flooding her face. I sighed, Kimi falling over from the action. She seemed to go into a state of sleep.

Alice had silenced her and returned to my side quickly. I sighed, holding the girl's head up. "Slight concussion." I muttered. "She will be okay." I looked at Alice, thinking of a way to help the poor girl who saved us. "Where is your hide out?" I asked, knowing I could heal her within a week. "Alice, I can heal her. But, it will take time. And the wolves are probably on to us. Kimi also cannot be let go. It is too dangerous."

"Rogue, go get Kimi and we will go." She responded to me and I raced over to Kimi, carrying her in my arms. I follow Alice at full speed ahead, Kimi soon waking and then falling back into unconsciousness very unconvincingly. I heard the wolf far behind us, waking and howling to the sky, obviously calling in for back up.

A/N: Again, sorry for shortness, please review and tells me whats you think!!


	5. Chapter 5: No Heart

**A/N**: -sigh- Wow, it has really been a LONG time since I have uploaded anything. So, yeah, for those of you who have been reading this, here is chapter five....comments are most welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related or the characters of my friends online. I only own Rogue.

-**Chapter five:**

We had been running for a while and I was getting a bit antsy. "Alice, where on this bloody island are we going? It surely can't be that big…" my voice trailed off, considering our options. "Alice?" I then asked, curious. "How far away is your home? Either that, or we need to get to mainland. We need to stay away from the wolves." I hated running from my enemies but, I figured we had no choice. I figured that two vampires and a couple of freaked out humans versus a pack of wolves. No chance. I also sensed that Alice had some 'friends' in high places.

I then looked down at Kimi. She was awake as we approached the airport. She suddenly was excited by our conversation. "Wahoo! Alice, do you have a family? Can I meet them? Are we really going to your house? Oh my gosh! I'm so exited!!!! Yippee!" And instead of acting like a normal unconscious person, she squirmed in my arms, wiggling everywhere.

I rolled my eyes at her, the excitement being taken a bit over the edge. "So, I'm guessing we're flying?" I asked Alice in a monotone voice. She nodded at me and I looked at Kimi again. "And, Kimi, would you stop moving? Otherwise I can leave you to the wolves." I glared at her, disapproving her hyper ness. Kimi soon stopped and I was able to think again.

I had smelled another human on Alice, which worried me a bit. I also sensed the other vampires, knowing I would soon be in their lives for a while. I sighed, following Alice at high speed up to the doors of the airport. "Would they even like me?" I muttered to myself.

It wasn't long until we were boarding the plane. The girl Alice had been carrying had complained about leaving and we now sat her down in a seat near the back of the plane. "I can't leave Hawaii!" She said and I frowned, explaining to Alice that she couldn't stay.

"You can't go back." I said to her, calming her down. "You are wounded and in need of help. Plus, do you really want a damn wolf after you?" The girl shook her head a little. "Now, a name please?" I asked, pulling out some of my power in a form of healing.

"Corrine." She muttered as my hand touched her head.

"This will take some time. I should do this three times a day so that the wound heals faster than a regular treatment." I sighed, letting my energy take over the job. Corrine moved a little and I groaned. "Stop moving." I snapped at her and the treatment soon let her sleep. "She should be out for at least ten hours. It will be like this a lot." I then sat in the seat between Kimi and Corrine, waiting for the plane to take off.

As we started moving, I expected my heart to beat faster. But, as I remembered, it never beats. I pulled my hand to my chest, feeling for a heart. Kimi then started to freak, the plane ascending towards the sky. "UWAHH!!! We're going up so high. I've never been off the island, let alone the ground! I don't even like jumping up too high! UWAAH! I'm scared! I wish Tobi was here!!" She then buried her face into my stone cold arm.

A/N: I urge you to comment


	6. Chapter 6: A meet and greet?

A/N: Yeah, Chapter six, for those who like to read this story. I am keeping the text as true to the original posts from the roleplay so, please don't flame about poor dialogue or of story line. The plot most likely sucks ass but, not my fault. Okay, maybe it is, since they consider me the "leader". Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the roleplayers. I just own my vampire OC, Rogue de Lebrum.

-**Chapter six:**

We landed in Seattle, Washington a few hours later. During the flight, Alice had told me about her family and their special abilities. They were vegetarians and stayed in a small town called Forks. She explained how she became part of the Cullen family when she had run into Jasper and trained him to be a vegetarian. They had run into the Cullens and decided to join them. Alice also contacted Edward, her adopted brother who could read minds. She had explained to him how she came about us and that we were in need of help. She used her visions to know if Edward had gotten the message or not. He had.

Although this information made me feel a bit more comfortable, I was still unsure of this situation. We were now outside the airport, waiting for someone to pick us up. "Who is coming for us?" I asked.

"Edward, I bet. Maybe Jasper." She said, smiling at me. I hoped it was Jasper, he seemed like the only one I could get along with. A yellow Porsche then pulled up in front of us and I saw a male figure in the driver's seat. I growled a little under my breathe. I also sensed he wasn't good with humans.

Alice opened the door in the back and I buckled in the unconscious Corrine. I had Kimi get in the other side with me in the middle. I had told her to be quiet and still. For once, she obeyed. Alice was in the front and asked Jasper, "Are they angry with me?" she then looked off into a distance an then answered her own question. "They are." She then rested her head on the head rest and pinched her nose.

I noticed that Jasper's neck was strained and then the windows cracked open for fresh air. He drove out of the parking lot onto the highway. "How long?" I asked, afraid that the strain Jasper had against himself would give out.

"A few minutes." He said threw his teeth. I could tell he was trying the best he could. I was prepared to protect the girls though, knowing how I had trained so well for moments such as these.

The minutes that Jasper had given me went by slowly, feeling like a good hour on the road. Though we soon came to a bumpy back road, which I soon realized was a driveway. And we approached a large white house. My mouth wanted to drop at the largeness of the home but I didn't knowing I had seen just as impressive.

The Porsche stopped at the front door and inside I could already hear the anger with the family, teeth clenching and all. I am told to knock Kimi out for this and I do, carrying her out of the car. I saw the family coming out the door, nostrils flared and all.

I sighed, taking a deep breathe of the air. I walked over to the other side of the car, slinging Kimi over my right shoulder. I then picked Corrine out of the car and slung her over the left shoulder, knowing that these two humans were not much weight at all. I turned to see the five beautiful faces and looked at them, staring into their golden eyes. I raised an eyebrow, wondering why theirs were gold and why mine were a brilliant green.

I then tried to smiled, keeping my head lowered a bit so my bangs covered my face a bit. "Hey." I said. "I am terribly sorry if this is inconvenient for you. I know how hard it is to withstand the pressure." I nodded at the two water bags on my shoulders.

I then smelled the air. Another human? "Shit." I muttered to myself, knowing this would be even more complicated.

A/N: Comments are most certainly welcome and seeing how its winter and I am freezing....Flames are Okay too.....


End file.
